un estupido error
by kugga
Summary: shizuru sigue los concejos de nao, y termina perdiendo a la persona que ama ¿podra natsuki, perdonarla y volver con ella?


Los personajes de mai hime mai /otome no me perteneces

Hola mis queridos lectores, acabo de encontrar una historia que subí hace tieeeempo. A otra página, y la quise compartir con ustedes, tomen en cuenta que es vieja, asi que no sean tan críticos plisss, espero les guste, hay otras que quiero compartir con ustedes, pero no están separadas en capítulos, además ya toy terminando el capítulo de matricidio, y toy empezando el de milicia, asi que mientras tanto lean esta….bueno los dejo bye…..

PD: Espero que no se enreden mucho, tiene punto de vista de shizuru como de natsuki, aunque también están los del narrador, ojala la puedan entender

espero los comentarios ….saludos :D :D :D …

**Un estúpido error**

_Ha pasado un mes desde que me dejo, o ¿son 2?, la verdad no recuerdo mucho, desde que se fue no me importa nada, solo he estado en mi habitación del campus, bebiendo, bebiendo, y en ocasiones comiendo, bueno solo a veces, les contare porque estoy asi, más bien quien, ella, la que me tiene así es Shizuru fujino, la hermosa amatista de ojos rubi, cabello castaño, la encantadora kaichou, de la universidad de fukka, si, yo Kuga natsuki, estaba enamorada de fujino Shizuru, o mejor dicho estoy enamorada, cuando le dije que la amaba, fue el mejor dia de mi vida_

_**Flashback**_

**Como estas natsuki**

**Bien Shizuru, ¿y tu?**

**Muy bien**

**Bueno, yo te quería hablar de algo**

**¿Así? Y eso que seria**

**b-bueno yo…digo tu….**

**Tranquila natsuki, todo está bien**

**Si, claro, escucha, hay algo que te he querido decir desde hace tiempo, y no se cómo lo tomaras, talvez no me quieras volver a ver, pero ya no puedo aguantar más, no puedo solo estar a tu lado, viendo cómo cuanto idiota babea por ti**

**Ara….**

**Si, escucha, tu me gustas y mucho**

**d-de que hablas?**

**Eso Shizuru, tu me …bueno la verdad es que te amo, esa es la verdad, si, no te estoy obligando a nada, y puede que me detestes por esto pero yo….. – **y ahí no me dejo terminar me beso, ese beso fue el mas tierno que jamás haya tenido, fue el mejor de todos.

**Natsuki yo también te amo**

**e-encerio?**

**Claro que si, nunca me diste razones para acercarme a ti, asi que me mantenía al Margen**

**Eso quiere decir que…..**

**Si, ahora eres mi novia, y no tienes permitido andar por ahí mirando a las chicas, ¿bien?**

**Hey!, yo nunca he hecho eso**

**¿enccerio?**

**b-bueno…**

**solo me tiens que mirar a mi**

**bien, aunque vea a una chicas linda, de esas que usan faldas cortas**

**natsuki**

**jajajaja….. solo era broma, no tengo necesidad de mirar a otra chica, si tengo q la mas hermosa a mi lado**

**fufufufu….**

**Fin flashback**

Ahí recuerdo que me dio otro beso pero más intenso, uno que mostraba sentimientos, ahí empezó nuestra relación, fueron los días mas hermosos de mi vida, y cuando termino, creo que perdí todo, y lo peor de es que, vamos a la misma facultad, y su habitación es la contigua a la mía…pero ya no importa, todos me abandonan, no se puede confiar en nadie, nunca debí confiar, ese es el peor error de los seres humanos, afecto, cariño, amor, nada sirve para nada… y aquí estoy llevo mi 4ta botella de tequila, o era vodka, la verdad no puedo distinguir la etiqueta, pero es algo fuerte….tomo un último trago y todo esta negro…

.

.

.

**Natsuki…**- te extraño tanto, nunca debí escuchar a esa nao, o tal vez nunca debí hacerle caso, esto paso hace unos 2 meses…

_**flashback**_

**Hey fujino**

**Ara, yuuki-san que te trae por aquí?**

**Bueno, solo te venía a hacer una petición**

**¿Petición?**

**Si, quiero que termines con Kuga**

**¿ara? **

**Si, tú la estas arruinando**

**No sé a qué te refieres**

**Bueno, desde que sale contigo ya no es la misma, ya no sale con nosotros, dejo la música, me sorprende que aun ande en su motocicleta**

**Ella, está más atenta a sus estudios, eso es bueno, ya no toma tanto como cuando salía con ustedes.**

**¿Por qué te empeñas en cambiarla?, ella ya no tiene vida, prácticamente se la pasa contigo**

**Bueno, creo que ese es un tema que debemos discutir nosotras dos, ¿no es verdad yuuki-san?**

**Claro…..**

_(_Pero lo que no vio la castaña fue que Nao se fue de la sala del concejo estudiantil con una sonrisa y susurro_-__**jeje, la hice dudar, espera un poco natsuki pronto serás mía**__)_

_Después de esa conversación empecé a pensar, ¿en realidad le quitaba todo el tiempo a natsuki? ¿la estaba cambiando?...claro que no, yo no la obligaba a nada, pero dejo a sus amigos de lado….y creo que yo era la culpable, lo mejor era dejarla ir, que pudiera hacer su vida, sin que yo estuviese en ella, es fuerte puede soportarlo, lo malo es que vamos a la misma universidad, y lo cierto es que no la he visto en clases desde entonces, desde que terminamos, ese que fue el peor día de mi vida_

_**Flashback**_

_**Nat..**_

_**¿Que pasa amor?**_

_**Bueno, tenemos que hablar**_

_**Claro zuzu – **__amo ese apodo_

_**Escucha, me di cuenta que te alejaste de tus amigos**_

_**¿Enserio?, no me di cuanta**_

_**Y que también dejaste la música**_

_**A eso, pero no es nada grave siempre la dejo por tiempo**_

_**Escucha, he pensado mucho, y creo que deberías darnos un tiempo**_

_**¿que?**_

_**Eso, un tiempo, para ordenar nuestras ideas y…..**_

_**No, espera, no me hagas esto, por favor, yo no podría vivir sin ti**_

_**Claro que si natsuki, si puedes, eres fuerte, démonos un tiempo para conocer a gente…**_

_**¿Conocer a gente?, acaso ya no te gusto? Ya no me amas?**_

_**No dije eso….**_

_**Entonces porque terminas?**_

_**No quiero amarrarte en esta relación**_

_**No me amarras, no te das cuenta que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en años?, no puedo….**_

_**Si puedes natsuki…. Siempre puedes encontraras a alguien mejor**_

_**No quiero a alguien mejor!... que no entiendes que te amo!**_

_**Bueno, en una relación el sentimiento debe ser mutuo **__– lo siento amor, de verdad lo siento, agacho la cabeza, ya no me ve a los ojos_

_**Eso, quiere decir que…..no me amas **_

_**kaninna**_

_**No tienes porque **__- cuando levanto la mirada, vi algo que me lleno de pánico, sus ojos, esas hermosas esmeraldas de las cuales me enamore, ya no estaban solo quedaban unos ojos vacíos, esos que nunca pensé volvería a ver…por favor nat, no vuelvas a ser la de antes_

_**Nat yo…..**_

_**Fui una idiota… pensé que podía confiar en ti…. No debí escuchar mi corazón, siempre mi cabeza tiene razón, no se puede confiar en nadie más que en ti mismo, los sentimientos no sirven para nada….**_

_**No diga eso….**__-ya es tarde para arrepentirse, Shizuru que has hecho_

_**Es la verdad fujino**_

_**Fu…..jino**__ – no, dios no me llames asi, siento que las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas, y ella no llora, solo está ahí como ausente, con esos ojos vacíos y fríos_

_**Creo que mejor me voy**_

_**Espera, no …**_

_**La verdad, no sé si nos veremos algún dia, espero encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz **__– no natsuki, no lo encontrare, solo tu podías hacer eso_

_**No te vayas**__ – vi que salió de la habitación, y esa fue la última vez que la vi, cometí el peor error de mi vida, perdí a la persona que amo, desde ese día la he buscado, pero no va a clases, toco a su puerta pero simplemente me ignora, no sé si estará ahí, tal vez se fue, o talvez no quiere saber del mundo igual que yo, le pregunte a Tokiha-san, pero me dijo que no savia nada…..…. Estuve una semana en mi habitación desde lo que ocurrió, no quería Salir, no quería ver a nadie, Haruka me ayudo a no caer en depresión….. creo que escucho ruido en la otra habitacion, durante el dia me quedo horas apoyada en la pared que da junto a la pieza de natsuki, eso quiere decir que está ahí_

_._

_._

_._

_**Mierda, odio vomitar**__ - me desperté porque me caí de la cama…..jajaja quien se cae de la cama, a esta edad…jajaj….. tuve que correr al baño, creo que mi cuerpo quiere sacar todo el alcohol que he consumido…me volví a sentar en la cama, soñé con el día que shizuru termino conmigo, recuerdo que después me fui a un bar y compre una caja de vodka, sake y una de tequila, creo que me quería intoxicar rápido, pero no pasa, siempre caigo inconsciente, amanezco con alguna herida y un dolor de cabeza que me mata…sentada aquí la veo, mi fiel guitarra, la única que ha estado ahí para mí siempre, la había olvidado, siempre dejo la música por tiempo, y la retomo cuando me vuelve la inspiración…. Antes de caer inconsciente siempre escribo letra de canciones, creo que están por aquí ….._

_._

_._

_._

_**¿Eso es una guitarra?**_

_**De nuevo aquí fujino, no sacas nada con apoyarte en la pared todos los días,**_

_**Haruka, escucha**_

_**He?**_

_**Ven**__ – Haruka se sentó junto a mí en el suelo para poder escuchar, estoy segura que es una guitarra_

_Narrador : (se encontraba una castaña sentada en el suelo al lado de su mejor amiga, escuchando la introducción de la canción)_

_No quiero estar sin ti….  
Si tú no estás aquí….. me sobra el aire  
No quiero estar así ….._

_La peliazul lloraba mientras iba cantando, recordaba lo que había pasado con la castaña, mientras que a la castaña también las lágrimas se le escapaban de los ojos  
_

_Si tú no estás…. la gente se hace nadie  
Si tú no estás aquí…no se  
Que diablos hago amándote ….  
Si tú no estás aquí sabrás….  
Que Dios no va a entender, …. por qué te vas  
_

_**Haruka, escuchar lo que yo?**_

_**Si fuji **__– la rubia abrasaba a su amiga, mientras que esta lloraba_

_No quiero estar sin ti  
Si tú no estas aquí me falta el sueño….  
No quiero andar así_

Latiendo un corazón de amor sin dueño  
Si tú no estas aqui no sé  
que diablos hago amandote  
si tu no estas aqui, sabras  
que dios no va a entender por q te vas…  


_ooh…Derramaré mis sueños ahora que ya no te tengo  
Lo más grande se ara lo más pequeño  
Pasearé en un cielo ahora sin estrellas  
Tratando de entender quien hizo  
Un infierno el paraíso …..  
vuelve, hay porque  
No puedo estar sin ti  
Si tú no estas aquí me quema el aire  
Si tú no estas aquí sabras,  
que dios no va a entender, por q te vas  
_

_Me gustaría que pudieras escuchar, Shizuru, aun te amo… por favor vuelve, ya no puedo seguir ocultando las lagrimas_

_Si tú no estas aquí._

_la pelicobalto con lágrimas en los ojos saco una botella que tenía debajo de la cama y la bebió hasta que no quedo nada, y callo inconsciente en la cama, mientras que en la habitación contigua, la castaña se paraba corriendo y salía por la puerta_

_**Espera, Shizuru, donde vas**__ – la rubia salió corriendo para alcanzarla, pero no fue lejos sino que estaba en la puerta continua, golpeando_

_**Natsuki!...abre, tenemos que hablar…..natsuki!**_

_**Shizuru, no creo que habrá**_

_**Claro que si, es que es muy despistada, y no debe escuchar…..nasuki!….natsuki!…**_

_**Ya fujino, vamos a tomar un te**_

_La rubia se llevó a su amiga hasta su habitación, para tratar de tranquilizarla, después de un rato, otra chica tocaba la puerta de le peliazul_

_**Natsuki!...abre se que estás ahí**_

_**mmm….mai?**_

_**Abre la puerta…..o la voy a botar**_

_**no puede…..mejor vuelvo a dormir**_

_**natsuki!...abre….**_

_**Hey tu deja de gritar, porque eres tan escandalosa…**_

_**Lo siento suzushiro-san….. es que natsuki, no abre la puerta nunca que vengo**_

_**si lose, Shizuru también lo intento, pero parece como si no escuchara, o tal vez eso quiere que crean**_

_**Estoy preocupada, no ha salido desde hace casi 2 meses, y no creo que tenga comida**_

_**mmm… es cierto, pero no hagas tanto ruido shizuru se acaba de quedar dormida, **_

_**no quiero creer que algo le puedo haber pasado**_

_**Tranquila hace poco que escuche que cantaba**_

_**¿encero? Creo que le volvió la inspiración**_

_¿m?_

_**Es que siempre lo deja, y cuando le viene la motivación lo retoma, pero que canción era**_

_**La verdad, no tengo idea, no la conocía pero era muy triste, y eso dejo mal a Shizuru**_

_**Me aria un favor, suzushiro-san?**_

_**Y cual será**_

_**Si vuelve a cantar la podría gravar?**_

_**porque?**_

_**Bueno, solo para saber si es una canción nueva, o antigua**_

_**Bien como quieras, cualquier cosa te aviso**_

_**Arigato**_

(La chica voluptuosa se fue y la otra voluptuosa pero rubia volvió a entrar a la habitación, el dia paso, Shizuru ya se sentía mejor y fue a las clases de la tarde, mientras que natsuki aún estaba tirada en la cama, cuando eran las 6 de la tarde despertó)

_Haa…mi cabeza – _miro el reloj_ – rayos tengo hambre –_ fue hasta al cocina y no había nada_ –mierda, bueno ya es hora de salir a buscar provisiones,- _ fue hasta el cuarto se puso una chaqueta y tomo las llaves de la moto, llego a la puerta de salida y la miro_- cuando puse tantos cerrojos?-_ la verdad era que tenía almeno unos 7 pestillos, savia que si no salía durante un tiempo mai vendría y era capaz de tirar la puerta, se dio el trabajo de abrirlos todo y se fue en su moto rumbo a la tienda, compro mayonesa pan, y mucho más sake y cervezas, cuando volvía paro un momento porque vio a la castaña, que llevaba unas gafas, y caminaba lento por el pasto rumbo a los dormitorios, su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido

_**Diablos Shizuru porque eres tan linda, tengo que pasar rápido**__ - encendió nuevamente el motor y se fue lo más rápido que pudo_

_**¿natsuki? **_La castaña la vio de inmediato se dio cuenta quera ella, ya que no iba con casco _– __**natsuki!..**__.-_ grito pero no la escucho, se echó a correr para llegar rápido, pero la peliazul llego mas rápido, estaciono y corrió hasta su habitación, entro y cerró todos los seguros

_**Porque Shizuru, porque te amo tanto**__ – _decía mientras lloraba en el suelo con la espalda pegada en la puerta de entrada…. Dejo las bolsas en la cocina fue hasta su habitación, tomo su guitarra, volvió a la cocina y saco una botella de sake, nuevamente se sentó donde estaba y comenzó a beber, se quedó dormida, la despertó el sonido de la puerta que era golpeada muy fuerte

_**Natsuki!...abre…..tenemos que habla!r**_

_**Hablar?...quien es…Shizuru?...**__- _decía, estaba muy ebria hasta como para ponerse de pie

_**Natsuki!...**__- _después de unos minutos los golpes pararon

_**Se abra ido?**__ – _preguntaba natsuki, tomando otro trago.._- __**bueno**_

Peor lo siento era que la castaña estaba igual que ella en el suelo apoyada en la puerta, peor por fuera de ala habitación

_**¿Fujino?**_

_**La vi Haruka, iba en la moto y sin casco**_

_**Que peligro**_

_**Si lo es, se que esta aquí, la puedo sentir**_

_**Pero no sacas nada con estar ahí, ¿verdad?**_

_**Si **__–_ antes que la castaña se para, se comenzó a escuchar la guitarra

_Quédate un momento aquí  
no mires hacia mi  
que no podré aguantar  
si clavas tu mirada  
que me hiela el cuerpo  
me a pasado antes  
que no puedo hablar  
_

_**¿Lo escuchas?**_

_**Si, espera que haces**_

_**La gravo, Tokiha me lo encargo**_

_**Am….**_

_Tal vez pienses que estoy loca  
y es verdad un poco  
tengo que aceptar  
pero si no te explico  
lo que siento dentro  
no vas a entender  
cuando me veas llorar._

Nunca me sentí tan sola  
como cuando ayer  
de pronto lo entendí  
mientras callaba  
la vida me dijo a gritos  
que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí  
y me explicaba que  
el amor es una cosa  
que se da de pronto  
en forma natural  
lleno de fuego  
si lo fuerzas se marchita  
sin tener principio  
llega a su final.  


_**Ella, me canta a mi?**_

_**Emm,,, no lo sé Shizuru**_

_**Está sufriendo**_

_Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender  
que si me tocas se quema mi piel  
ahora tal vez lo puedas entender  
y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver_

Que lloro por ti  
que lloro sin ti  
que ya lo entendí  
que no soy para ti  
y lloro  


_No Natsuki, no llores por favor, hace que me sienta mal, si eres para mí, eres todo para mi – _pensaba la castaña mientras comenzaba a llorar

_Nunca me sentí tan sola  
como cuando ayer  
de pronto lo entendí  
mientras callaba  
la vida me dijo a gritos  
que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí  
y me explicaba que  
el amor es una cosa  
que se da de pronto  
en forma natural  
lleno de fuego  
si lo fuerzas se marchita  
sin tener principio  
llega a su final._

Ahora tal vez lo puedas entiende  
que si me tocas se quema mi piel  
ahora tal vez lo puedas entender  
y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver

Que lloro por ti …  
que lloro sin ti …..  
que yaaaa lo entendí  
que no eres para mí  
y lloro

_La castaña lloraba mientras la rubia la abrasaba, de un momento a otro la soltó y se paro_

_**¿haruka?**_

_**Ya me canse de esto ….Hey!...delincuente….abre…vamos abre!**_

_**q-quien…es?...bueno….se aburrirá **__– _decía para volver a beber, se paró dejo la guitara a un lado y volvió con 2 botellas de sake, a su lugar

_**hey!... rebelde…abre….se que estas ahí….delincuente**_

_**brindo…*hip*..p-por ti mi Shizuru….**_

_**Haruka, no creo que habrá**_

_**Si, ya me di cuenta, voy por un hacha**_

_**Que!?**_

_**Tranquila, no la voy a matar, solo echare a bajo la puerta**_

_**Pero se enojara….**_

_**Y a mi que….ya me aburrió toda esta payasada – **_**l**a rubia se fue enojada, y dejo a la castaña en el suelo

_**Natsuki…. Se que estas ahí … por favor abre …Haruka fue por una hacha …. Va a tirar la puerta**_

_**q-que?... quien va a tirar mi puerta? … *hip* - **_se paró tambaleo un poco y callo al suelo

_j__**ajajaja….. que baka, no me puedo ni pone en pie …jajaj**_

_._

_._

_**Tokiha!...**_

_**Que pasa?! …. Le paso algo a natsuki?!**_

_**No tranquila**_

_**Uff… me asusto sizushiro-san**_

_**Si, oye necesito un hacha**_

_**Que?!**_

_**No la voy a matar, ¿Por qué todos piensan lo mismo?**_

_**Bueno…**_

_**Sabes donde hay, o no?**_

_**Si, creo que en el invernadero pero está cerrado a esta hora, mañana lo abren a las 9**_

_**Diablos, bueno mañana la matare**_

_**Que?!**_

_**Que mañana abriré la puerta**_

_**Haaa!...**_

_**Tanto que dicen me confunden**__ – _se fue diciendo la rubia

.

.

_**¿Haruka?**_

_**Fujino todavía ahi?...**_

_**Si**_

_**Estaba cerrado**_

_**Ya veo**_

_**Mañana la abriremos, ahora vamos a dormir**_

_**Pero aun es temprano**_

_**Claro que no, son las 10pm**_

_**Bien**_

_Las chicas se fueron a acostar mientras que la peliazul despertaba_

_**Jeje.. Verdad que me cai aquí….jejeje….d-diablos…`hip` apesto necesito un baño**_

_La peliazul se ducho se preparó un sándwich de mayonesa y tomo el paquete de cervezas de 12 y la última botella de sake, aun con el pelo mojado solo llevaba una playera y unos bóxer, se sentó en el sillón y siguió bebiendo, hasta que perdió el conocimiento_

_._

_._

_Eran las 9 con 15, y se escuchaba la puerta…_

_**Natsuki!... abre…..**_

_**Mai?**_

_**Natsuki porfavor**_

_**Shizuru?**_

'' _me levante como pude y fui hasta la cocina, necesito algo para la sed, tome la botella y cuando iba a abrir la puerta me cai….jajajaja….. Que idiota…. Siquiera abrir la puerta puedo….jjajajaj….rayo dolio….me pegue con algo la frente…..jejeje…que es esto sangre?... naaa,, no es nada…. Escucho que golpean más fuerte…..lo siento mai pero no me puedo para, busque un paño y me limpie la sangre…. Demasiada sangre para un pequeño golpe_

_**Delincuente abre o tirare la puerta!**_

_Jajaja… esa es la loca de suzushiro…..jajaja….seguí tomando mi vodka? ….si es vodka…. Cuando….._

_**Crash!...**_

_Esa fue la chapa de la puerta, y los 7 seguros, ya casi se me cerraban los ojos, me estaban dando nauseas….. Cuando vi que entraron primero la loca, después la más loca y por ultimo mi castaña_

_**Creo que no esta**_

_**Diablos, donde se metió, no la vi salir**_

_**Kami-sama que está bien por favor…**__. – vi que la mas loca fue a buscarme a la habitación, puedo ver todo desde aquí, es como un cine….jejeje_

_**No está la delincuente en su habitación…..**_

_**Entonces rompimos su puerta por nada… que natsuki no sepa que yo participe, o me mata**_

_Jejeje…creo que ya lo se mai…jejej….._

_**Pero, dónde fue?….**_

_**No lo se fujino, rayos esto está más sucio que un basural…..mira todo esto**_

_**Solo veo envases de alcohol y mayonesa…. Qué diablos te hiciste natsuki….**_

_**Jejejeje….**__no pude aguantar la risa…..que diablos me hice, nada, eso hice, nada, creo que es la forma más lenta y dolorosa para que un ser humano muera….ya no veo nada, tengo los ojos cerrados, el único movimiento que hago es el de mi mano, para levantar la botella_

_**Escucharon eso?**_

_**Que cosa fujino**_

_**Esta aquí**_

_**Pero si ya revisé su habitación y el baño-**_

La castaña fue otra vez a la habitación reviso bajo la cama, entro al baño volvió a la sala, el único lugar que le faltaba entro a la cocina y…

_**Por kami!...**_

_**Que pasa Shizuru-san**_

_**Shizuru?... **__me encontró, sentí que se acercó probamente este hincada siento su calor muy cerca_

_**Natsuki!...**_

_**Hey!, no grites**_

_**Que te paso**_

_**Nada**_

_**Como que nada Kuga tu cabeza sangra**_

_**Creo que me caí, y choque con el borde de la cocina, o la mesa….jajaja**_

_**Natsuki, estas ebrias,**_

_**Mai también tu aquí? … rayos hay reunión…jejejeje '**__' me lleve la botella a la boca pero no llego_

_**Basta!, cuanto has tomado**_

_**¿Cuando?**_

_**No digas estupideces….**_

_**Bien, ayer creo que 12 cervezas y una botella de sake, y hoy esto, tequila, no espera era vodka, si eso era…..**_

_**Dios –**_la castaña lloraba mientras le quitaba la botella

_**Hey, dame la botella**_

_**Claro que no!**_

_**Tranquila fujino, no es nada**_

_**No me digas asi!... mírame!...natsuki!**_

'' _lo siento pero no puedo ni abrir los ojos''_

_**para que…..**_

_**amor**_

_**no me digas así, ¿porque sigues mintiendo?, tu nunca me amaste, todo era una farsa para ti**_

_**claro que no!...**_

_**tu me lo dijiste!**_

_**Si pero no era verdad!**_

_**Ha!**_

_Que te quedaras conmigo una vida entera_

_**Que haces natsuki?**_

_que contigo adios inviernos solo primavera  
que las olas son de magia y no de agua salada  
yo te creo todo y tú no me das nada, tú no me das nada_

_**Pero que dices?**_

_Que si sigo tu camino llegaré hasta el cielo  
tú me mientes en la cara y yo me vuelvo ciego  
yo me trago tus palabras, tú juegas un juego  
y me brilla el mundo cuando dices luego, cuando dices luego  
Cuando dices siento  
siento que eres todo  
cuando dices vida  
yo estaré contigo  
tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro  
aunque sea mentira me haces sentir vivo  
aunque es falso el aire  
siento que respiro_

_**Nasuki?  
**_

_Mientes tan bien,  
que me sabe a verdad  
todo lo que me das…_

La peliazul abrió los ojos y miro los rubí preocupados de la castaña

_y ya te estoy amando….  
mientes tan bien  
que he llegado a imaginar  
que en mi amor llenas tu piel  
y aunque todo es de papel  
mientes tan bien  
_

_**creo que ya se chiflo**__ –_dijo la rubio mirando a la peliazul en el suelo

_Cu-cuando….. dices..s- siento  
siento que eres todo  
cuando….dices…..vida y-yo estaré contigo  
tomas de mi mano….. y por dentro lloro…_

_Tomo la mano de la castaña y le dedico una sonrisa_

_**Nat…..  
**_

_Aunque….sea mentira me haces sentir viva  
a-aunque….es falso…e-el aire  
siento que res….piro…._

_**Natsuki!**_

_**Se desmayó, rápido levántala**_

_**Rayos, pero que come, no pesa nada**_

_**Nada, Haruka, ¿no te das cuenta? que no come nada, solo mira este lugar…**_

_**Que hacemos, **_

_**Llevarla a la cama**_

_**Creo que tiene fiebre**_

_**Bien suzushiro necesito que vaya a las farmacias**_

_**Bien**_

_**Fujino-san ponga agua, a calentar, mientras limpiare la herida**_

Las chicas limpiaron y acostaron a Natsuki en su cama

_**Porque lo hiciste nat, escucha, yo te amo, nunca dudes de eso…..**_

_**Fujino ya arregle la puerta**_

_**Ookini Haruka**_

_**Bien, la comida esta lista, me tengo que ir, debo cuidar a mikoto**_

_**No te preocupes Tokiha-san**_

_**Gracias, pero por favor, llámeme cualquier cosa**_

_**Claro, Haruka, tu también te tienes que ir, tienes clase**_

_**Si, pero mejor me quedo**_

_**No esta bien, no pasa nada, yo la cuidare**_

_**Bien, entonces nos vemos**_

_**Bye**_

Después de un rato la castaña fue a prepararse un te a la cocina y la peliazul despertó

_Haa…mi cabeza…..acaso fue un sueño, pero estoy en mi cama…saque una botella de cerveza de debajo de mi cama y cuando la iba a beber, se abrió la puerta de mi pieza, era ella, ´con sus hermosos ojos, su lindo peli y sabrosos labios, me miro con alegría, y me embobe en su sonrisa, debo estarla viendo como una idiota, pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo, la amo, y la quiero conmigo, se acercó a la cama y se sentó a mi lado, tengo que calmarme o perderé el control_

_**Natsuki….**_

_**Que haces aquí fujino**_

_**Crach…..**__una cacheta, dolió si, dolió, desde hace tiempo que no sentía dolor, creo que el trago funcionaba como sedante, o algo parecido_

_**Porque hiciste eso?**_

_**Que hice**_

_**Y todavía lo preguntas**_

_**Si**_

_**Mírate, mira este lugar, por poco y te intoxicas, no has comido nada, te ves horrible**_

_**Gracias**_

_**No estoy jugando, nat, yo te a….**_

_**Espera…..para ahí, primero, es cosa mia lo que haga con MI vida, ya no le tengo que rendir cuentas a nadie, por eso no tengo padres, y a nadie, segundo, si creo que comí ase unas horas, bueno creo y tercero soy mayor de edad y puedo beber, asi que no me vengas a joder aquí con lo de amiga preocupada, porque no te lo crees - **__me lleve la botella a la boca y le di un trago, pero enseguida me la arrebato de las manos – __**hey! – **__pero antes que reclama la botella se fue a estrellar con la pared, sus ojos dan miedo creo que me congele_

_**Que diablos te pasa!... quiere morir!... no te das cuenta que esto no te sirve para nada..!... no quiero que lo agás de nuevo, no quiero pensar que te perdería!...estos meses han sido los peores en mi vida… pensé que moriría si no estaba a tu lado… no puedo vivir sin ti….no te das cuenta…que te amo y si algo te pasara no se qué aria**_

_Espera….acaba de decir que me ama, eso quiere decir que todavía hay una oportunidad, dios que esto no sea un sueño por favor, yo también te amo Shizuru…..por favor no te vuelvas a alejar de mi…..bien ahora díselo Kuga…._

_**d-de que hablas**_

_**que no entiendes?, te amo, siempre te he amado, solo no queria que estuvieras amarrada a mi, no quería que perdieras a tus amigos, tu música, todo lo que dejaste cuando empezamos a salir, yo te amo y quería darte una oportunidad de hacer tu vida aparte de mi, aunque muriera por dentro**_

_**Acaso, no lo saves?, me aleje de mis amigos para centrarme en los estudios, este año saldría de diseño automotriz, y yamada me dijo que me tenía un puesto excelente, asi que me puse a estudiar mas, quería que compráramos un apartamento, la música siempre la dejo por un tiempo, es un hobby no una profesión, crei que estarías feliz por haber subido las notas, no pensé que te pondrías asi**_

_**claro que estaba feliz, y siempre que estaba a tu lado lo estoy, eso no lo dudes**_

_**y entonces porque terminaste**_

_**yuuki me dijo que te estaba cambiando, y yo no quería eso, yo amo a la natsuki de siempre, esa que es fría con todo menos conmigo, esa que puede votarle los dientes a 10 hombre que le doblen en tamaño, pero cuando me toca me derrite, cuando me abrasa me siento tan protegida, yo quería a la natsuki de siempre**_

_**y acaso cambie?**_

_**Kaninna, me deje llevar por lo que dijo ….por favor kaninna…. Vuelve conmigo, no puedo vivir sin ti, alejarte de mi lado fue un estúpido error**_

_**Shizuru yo…. – **__está llorando, no por favor Shizuru no merezco tus lágrimas, yo también te amo,_

_**Por favor**_

_**Espera Shizuru**_

_**Escucha, si vuelves prometo cambiar, prometo que no me opondré a que salgas con ellos, no me importara que esas chicas te regalen cosas, y si quieres salir con alguien aparte de mi lo-lo entenderé yo….**_

_**Basta!.**_

_**Natsuki…..**_

_**Como se te podría ocurrir que saldría con alguien aparte de ti, acaso no te queda claro que te amo?, como me puedes decir algo asi, no quiero que cambies, nunca te pediría eso, me gusta lo dulce que eres, lo amable, y relajada, aunque hay veces que ere mandona, eso me hace sabe que te importo, me gustan tus celos, y así como tu no tomas en cuenta a tu séquito de seguidoras, yo nunca lo hago con las locas que me siguen, y nunca lo are, porque yo te amo a ti y nadie mas, ¿entendido?**_

_**Si, te amo**_

_**Yo igual – **__me beso, dios he esperado tanto por este beso, casi dos meses, es tan linda, esta es otra oportunidad, y la voy a aprovechar_

_**Entonces, quieres volver a ser mi novia**_

_**Bueno, tengo que pensarlo**_

_**mmmm..**_

_**Solo era broma**_

_**ikezu**_

_**jejejeje, te amo zuru**_

_**yo tambien nat.**_

Otro beso por parte de las chicas, se acostaron en la cama, y durmieron abrasadas, no se dieron cuenta como se les paso la hora, pero despertaron al siguiente día, la castaña primero, fue hasta la cocina, con intenciones de preparar el desayuno

_**Dios nat. De verdad no has comido nada, hay mayonesa y cerveza, bueno tendré que ir a mi habitación**_

La castaña se fue hasta su cuarto donde desayunaban su amiga rubia y otra chica

_**Ara, Kikukawa-san, buenos días**_

_**Buenos días fujino-san**_

_**Baya fujino, crei que no despertarías, nunca**_

_**Estaba comoda….fufufuf**_

_**Si, si, no quiero saber de sexo,¿bien?**_

_**haruka!**_

_**Lo siento Yukino**_

_**Ara, pero que directa, pero descuida no tuvimos relaciones**_

_**¿encerio?**_

_**Decepcionada?**_

_**Bueno, crei que la rebelde era más salvaje, y no era impotente**_

_**Como que impotente?**_

_**Lo siento,**_

_**Natsuki esta muy débil, asi que no quiero presionarla**_

_**Ya veo, y que haces aquí?**_

_**Quería preparar el desayuno pero lo único que encontré en la nevera fueron cervezas y tarros de mayonesa**_

_**Acaso no comía nada?**_

_**Eso me temo, asi que pensaba llevar algo**_

_**Claro**_

_**Y Haruka**_

_**Si?**_

_**Natsuki, no es impotente**_

_La castaña se llevó unas cosa para preparar el desayuno cuando lo tenía listo, puso todo en una bandeja y camino hasta la pieza de la peliazul, pero vio que corría al abaño, dejo la bandeja en la mesa de al lado de la cama y fue al baño_

_**Natsuki? Ests bien?**_

_**Si….tr-tranquila…..**_

_**Voy a entrar**_

_**n-no… ya sal…wrouggghh!**_

Pesa a la negativa de la peliazul, Shizuru entro al baño encontrándose con una natsuki vomitando, se acercó y recogió su cabello

_**Natsuki, no has comido nada?**_

_**No lo recuerdo**_

_**Creo que mejor vamos a la enfermería**_

_**Tranquila, siempre me pasa esto**_

_**Pero….**_

_**Se me pasa con una cerveza**_

_**mmmm…**_

_**solo era broma, aunque a funcionado muy bien ese tratamiento**_

_**Mejor vuelve a la cama**_

_**bien….**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Itadakimasu…..**_

_**Y como esta**_

_**Delicioso no había comido huevos mas perfectos**_

_**Exageras**_

_**Claro que no, Shizuru es perfecta**_

_**No es sierto, natsuki es perfecta**_

_**Claro que no, soy antisocial,**_

_**Mas para mi**_

_**Malhumorada,**_

_**no más que yo**_

_**bebo alcohol en exceso**_

_**eso cambiará**_

_**me gusta pelear**_

_**si pero siempre pierdes en las peleas orales**_

_**si pero doy buenas palizas**_

_**asi me defiendes**_

_**Porque intentas ver lo bueno en mi?**_

_**Porque natsuki intenta ver todo lo malo en ella**_

_**Solo hay cosas malas en mi**_

_**claro que no, además canta maravilloso**_

_**a eso,…jejeje….. por suerte nadie lo escucho**_

_**yo te escuchaba desde mi cuarto**_

_**¿enserio?**_

_**Si**_

_**Bueno nadie mas**_

_**Además Haruka te gravo y se lo dia a mai**_

_**Que!?**_

_**Porque te alteras**_

_**Por qué no sabes lo que hizo mai la última vez, diablos no quiero mas eventos, dios **_

_**Tranquila hablare con ella**_

_**Gracias**_

_**Bien, entonces di haaa…**_

_**Haaa…..**_

_Después de eso, natsuki dejo de tomar, bueno no toma tanto, arregle su cuarto y prácticamente vivo con ella, ya quiero vivir de una vez con ella pero no quiero presionarla, recuerdo que después de la reconciliación encontré a natsuki hablando con nao, en el jardín de flores me escondí tras un árbol para que no me vieran_

_**Araña, habla**_

_**Que quieres que te diga Kuga**_

_**Porque le dijiste eso a Shizuru**_

_**Hey, no es mi culpa que tu noviecita no estuviera segura**_

_**Escucha, no quiero que te metas en mi vida**_

_**Vamos Kuga deja a fujino y vuelve a divertirte conmigo**_

_**Claro que no**_

_**Se que lo quieres – **__que se cree para acercarse asi a mi natsuki….tranquila shizuru, ve como reacciona _

_**Escucha, aléjate un poco, yo amo a Shizuru, asi que no quiero que interfieras en nuestra relación, entendido?**_

_**No lose, tal vez con un beso me vaya en paz**_

_**Estas loca**_

_**Vamos solo será uno, y te prometo que no meteré mas con fujino, la dejare en paz**_

_**no…. Espera, aléjate – **__bien ya no puedo mas, no puedo permitir qu este tan cerca de ella,__**.**_

_**Ara, yuuki-san**_

_**Fu-fujino, yo….**_

_**Shizuru esto no es lo que parece**_

_**Tranquila natsuki, yo se lo que es**_

_**Entonces tendrías que alejarte de Kuga**_

_**Cállate nao,**_

_**Vamos natsuki, porque no le dices de lo nuestro**_

_**De que hablas, amor no pienses cosas que no son, solo estaba hablando con ella**_

_**Si, lo se**_

_**¿ha?**_

_**Si, lo escuche todo**_

_**q-que escuchaste**_

_**todo yuuki-san**_

_**bueno creo que mejor me voy**_

_**Espera un momento, tengo que decirte algo,**_

_**¿que?**_

_**No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi natsuki, ¿entendido?**_

_**Y tu quien eres para prohibirme, ver a Kuga**_

_**Alguien que no queras ver enojada, no quiero que te metas en nuestra relación, asi que lo preguntare una vez mas ¿entendido?**_

_**Bien….. – **__la pelirroja se fue molesta y temerosa, dejando a las dos chicas solas en el jardín de flores_

_**Zuru, solo quería que se alejara de ti, por eso vine a hablar con ella**_

_**Tranquila amor, te digo que escuche todo, pero tengo una pregunta**_

_**Cual?**_

_**La hubieras besado?**_

_**La verdad, no**_

_**Te amo**_

_**Y yo a ti ….zuru?**_

_**Si**_

_**Quisieras venir a vivir conmigo?**_

_**Claro que si?**_

_**Genial!**_

_Las chicas se fueron tomadas de la mano hasta su habitación, y al entrar la castaña puso contra la puerta a natsuki_

_**Zuru que haces?**_

_**Tenemos que estrenar nuestra pieza ¿verdad?.**_

_**Bu-bueno yo**_

_**Tranquila, seré amable**_

_**Baka**_

Se besaron hasta llegar a la habitación, l castaña recostó a nat en la cama y comenzó a besar mientras que la peliazul le quitaba la blusa, de un momento a otro las chicas ya estaban desnudas en la cama, la peliazul tomo el control dejando a la castaña bajo de ella,…..

En otro lugar

_**Y bien que le parece**_

_**La verdad es muy buena su chicas tokiha-san, me gustaría ofrecerle un contrato,**_

_**Pues claro, bueno depende de cuánto estamos hablado ya que tengo otras ofertas**_

_**Claro, seria también la posibilidad de gravar un disco**_

_**Eso de da de que pensar…pero de cuanto estaríamos hablando?**_

_**Bueno…..**_

De vuelta a la habitacion

Estaban las chicas agotadas en la cama

**Dios amor, cuando te volviste tan buena**

**De que hablas zuru**

**Amor, me hiciste llegar más de 10 veces**

**Em… bueno creo que me hacías demasiada falta**

**Enserio**

**Si, asi que, ¿Qué te parece otra vuelta?**

**Me encanta la natsuki insaciable**

**Baka**

Y las chicas se siguieron demostrando amor durante un buen rato mas…. Hasta que paso la noche, y en la madrugada se quedaron dormidas

**Te amo…**

**Yo también ….**

**.**

**.**

_**fin**_

_**estra1**_

_**que pasa fujino, porque tiene esa sonrisa tan grande**_

_**No se de que hablas Haruka-san, estoy exhausta**_

_**si pero estas como más radiante, no se, es extraño**_

_**Buenos días fujino-san**_

_**Ara, buenos días Kikukawa-san**_

_**Vaya está feliz**_

_**Te lo dije fujino**_

_**no se de qué hablan, ya les dije estoy exhausta, **_

_**Bueno, pero tiene un brillo distinto en sus ojos, como de satisfacción**_

_**Espera un momento…, fujino tuviste sexo con la delincuente!**_

_**Haruka!**_

_**Hey, no grites, te escucho todo el campus**_

_**Lo siento fujino, pero es que no lo puede evitar ¿por eso estas feliz? ¿Con tan poco te conformas?**_

_**¿tan poco?...fufufufuf….. solo les diré que dormí solo 2 horas**_

_**Ha!...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Extra2**_

_**Hey!, natsuki no te duermas**_

_**Lo siento mai, tengo sueño**_

_**Si te veo con cara de cansada**_

_**Sí, no dormí casi nada**_

_**Bueno pues que estás haciendo? **_

_**O/O**_

_**Natsuki?**_

_**Si?**_

_**Porque te sonrojas**_

_**Claro que no**_

_**Pues te estoy viendo**_

_**Bueno, yo…..**_

_**Es verdad, anoche tuviste acción!...**_

_**Baka, porque gritas**_

_**Los siento, pero cuenta**_

_**Claro que no**_

_**Bueno entonces gritare**_

_**Baka, bien, si anoche estuve con Shizuru**_

_**Guau…., y que tal estuvo**_

_**Porque me preguntas eso**_

_**Yo que se, ya cuenta como lo pasaste**_

_**Pues genial, terminamos hace como unas 2 horas, por eso tengo sueño**_

_**Enserio?! **_

_**Eres todo una peleadora**_

_**Baka!...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bueno hasta aquí llega espero les aya gustado, y si esperaban lemon lamento haberlos decepcionado, pero como les dije es una historia antigua y no se me da mucho eso, pero bueno los dejo espero los comentarios….bye, bye….saludos**_


End file.
